Spring Break Orlando, Florida
by sn0wy.mk21
Summary: Callie and Jude are going to their first vacation with the Fosters in thier spring break but, not before Callie and Brandon check out the college in San Francisco. What happens when Jesus and Callie started to get close after learning a few things that Callie left out ... Callie has 4 older brothers. Summary is inside


**Spring Break: Orlando, Florida**

Summary: based on the episode of Mariana's quincenera sweet 15 and Jesus birthday but, I thought instead of Brandon/Callie story why not as Jesus/Callie since their's not a lot of stories based on them as a couple, well some but, I thought it would be better. Stef and Lena decided to take the kids to Orlando, Florida where Lena's parents live where they planned everything for the first week, going to Disneyworld, SeaWorld, Universal Studios and it was completely free thanks to Callie's and Jude's older brothers Klaus, Elias, Taichi "Tai" and Maxwell "Max" who pulled some strings to have free passes. What happens when Callie's and Jude's older brothers told Stef and Lena that they wanted their youngest siblings back so they can be a family again? Will Stef and Lena let Callie and Jude go so they can be with their older brothers or let them stay with the fosters..?

{Preview on one of the chapters- Brandon, Jesus, and Mariana looked stunned by the news that Callie shrugged and explained that Klaus, Elias, Taichi "Tai" and Maxwell "Max" are Callie's and Jude's older brothers since they weren't aware of this where Max casually invited them to this local club where they introduced Callie to sing in front of everyone leaving her to protest 'no' shaking her head stubbornly about to walk away but, that was until she bumped into Jesus raising his eyebrow at her and chuckled whispering something to her leaving her to blush coughing awkwardly and made a long defeated sigh noticing her brothers giving her puppy dog look and knew she couldn't resit saying 'no' to her brothers and made a huff.

"Oh fine ... I'll sing Maxy but, only this once because for one this is for Tai and Mimi engagement party so I'm doing this for your benifit big brother but, that doesn't mean I have to like it," she says stomping her way grumbling under her breath in French leaving Tai to chuckle.

"Thanks cookie," Tai says.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Callie says leaving everyone to drop thier jaws in shock including Stef and Lena who weren't aware of this that their adopted daughter can sing. Jude on the other hand knew his sister can sing since she's the one who's always sings to him since he can remember and doesn't like to sing in front of people so you can say he's a bit shocked that Jesus managed to get Callie to sing.

"I'm going to check on her," Jude replied.

"Be careful Judicorn," Elias told him.

"I will..." Jude replied.

"How in the-why weren't we-I mean how in the-" Brandon began to say where Mimi shrugged her shoulders "I had the same reaction when I first heard this but, you should hear her sing she's amazing up there," she says with a smile.

"There's a lot of things that Callie won't talk about ... I hope you don't hold this against her," Zane replied to Stef and Lena who slowly nodded at this.

"Hi... I'm Callie... " Callie began to say where the crowd says "Hi Callie," leaving her nervously laugh glaring at her brother Max who smiled innocently "I'm going to sing a song for my big brother Tai and Mimi who's currently engaged... and going to be my new sister in law so uh ... hope you enjoy the song..." she says; when the song started to sing ... "As Long as I Have You," by Dove Cameron

 _(a/n: I'm just letting you know there's gonna be some changes in this story ...and there's gonna be some scenes where Brandon is gonna be irritated to see Jesus and Callie on how close they're becoming that his feelings are gonna be conflicted)_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fosters or the show... the only thing that I own are the characters that I made up ... and it's based on Jesus and Callie being in a relationship that it's gonna be tested when Callie and Jude's brothers want their siblings back. Hope you enjoy the story ^_^

 **Prologue**

 **Lena's P.O.V.**

It was 2:15 in the morning where Stef and I set our alarm clock so we can have an early start since our earliest flight to San Fransisco is in 5:30 in the morning by the time we get there it would be 8:30 or maybe early then that depends on the flight then our 2nd flight to Orlando, Florida is in 12:30 in the afternoon so it was pretty much a two airplane rides luckily my parents help us out so it wasn't so bad .. the reason why we're going to San Fransico was because Callie and Brandon were recommended to check out the college campus which we agreed to the whole plane it was one of the options that Callie wanted to go to college; she was also recommended that we checked out one in Florida which was perfect before we leave... Of course not everyone was an early person when I heard a groan from my wife Stef who turned to greet me.

"Morning love," Stef mumbled who still had her eyes close.

"Morning babe we have to grab the kids so we can catch our flight babe," I mumbled.

"Who's bright idea was to wake up this early anyway," Stef grumbled.

"Your idea babe because Callie's appointment to check out the campus in San Fransico is in 9:30 in the morning so it would give us a chance to check the sites while we're over there and it would give us another early start before we head to Florida," I grumbled.

"Right ... of course I'll grab the shower first while you wake up the kids," Stef answered.

"Okay," I commented.

Once she went to the bathroom to take a shower that's when I finally managed to get myself up walking to Mariana's and Callie's room who was soundly asleep so I tip toed to wake up the girls.

"Mariana sweetie, Callie it's time to wake up guys," I told them as I shook them gently.

"Five more minutes mama," Mariana grumbled.

"Come on Mari we have to get ready if we're going to catch our first flight to San Francisco sweetie so we can drive to San Francisco State University since Callie and Brandon have a college tour to see the campus while we can see the sights afterwards come on Mari up, up, up, up, up," I explained whisper tones where she started to rub her eyes to wake herself up.

"Okay... okay... I'm up ... good morning mama," she told me sweetly.

"Morning baby girl, you go ahead and take a shower while I wake up Callie hmm?" I told her.

"Okay," Mariana told me as she grabbed her clothes from her desk and headed to the bathroom to take a shower where I went to wake up Callie who's not exactly a morning person just like Stef; those two are very much alike and stubborn because of it.

"Callie bear it's time to wake up sweetie," I told her gently.

"Ten more minutes..." Callie grumbled turning away from the bright light hiding her face under her pillows where I continued to shook her gently "Come on sweetie we have to get ready for our flight to San Francisco since you and Brandon have an appointment to San Francisco State University remember to look around the campus that you wanted to check out the photography classes courses." I explained.

Callie made a tired groan and mumbled _'no'_ leaving me to smile.

"Come on Callie bear it's time to get ready. Did you and Mariana pack you're things for the trip already?" I asked looking for the luggage's.

"Hm... they should be in the closet all packed up," Callie mumbled.

"That's good, come on up, up, up, up, up. Once Mariana is done with her shower you can go right after her okay. I'm going to wake up the boys if they're awake," I began to say where I noticed she didn't answer where I continued to talk "Come on sleepy head time to get up. You and Brandon need to make a good expression to the staff and everything remember," I explained.

"Yeah I know and I'm up ... once Mariana is done I'll go right after her," Callie told me.

"That's my girl," I told her with a smile.

Once that was done I went to check on Brandon if he was awake along with Jesus and Jude who were still asleep. I'm guessing Stef should be done with her shower but, I shrugged it off knowing she takes her time so it wasn't a big deal so I decided to wake up Brandon first.

"Come on B time to get up sweetie since you and Callie got an appointment in San Francisco State University remember," I gently shook him.

Brandon groaned turning to the other side where I contained to shook him "Come on B time to get up" I told him.

"Ten more minutes mom," Brandon grumbled.

"Now where did I hear that one before… come on B or else we're going to miss our flight and we can't afford you and Callie missing that appointment to look around the campus; you're lucky it's a private tour to the place so we have plenty of time to see the sights before we leave to Orlando, Florida," I explained.

"What time is our flight to San Francisco," Brandon asked grumbling under his pillow.

"It's in 5:30 so we gotta get ready B we have at least one hour and a half to get ready before we head to the airport then our next flight is in 12:30 in the afternoon so we have to get up B come on up, up, up, up, sleepy head," I explained.

That's when he got up rubbing his eyes where he complained "But, it's so early," he began to say where I kept shaking him "Alright, alright ... I get the picture ... is anyone in the bathroom?" he asked

"Mariana is there first then Callie is gonna go next but, you can take the shower after your mom she should be done with her shoulder in our room okay," I offered.

"It's probably better that way since Mariana takes awhile… do you want me to wake up Jesus and Jude unless you want to do that?" Brandon asked.

"You can wake up them up B I'm just going to recheck our stuff in case we're missing anything and we're going to leave before 4:00 sharp where your dad should be here soon since he's coming along with us and he's our ride," I explained.

"Alright... I'll go wake up them right now," Brandon told me.

 **Brandon's P.O.V.**

"Thanks B I knew I can count on you," my step mom Lena replied as she gave me a kiss on the forehead where I got up stretching my arms with a yawn while she headed downstairs that I'm guessing thru the kitchen; that's when I got out of bed heading to my brother's room Jesus and Jude who was soundly asleep.

"Hey bro it's time to get up" I began to say where I hit him roughly with a pillow that left him to fall down off his bed as he made a painful groan and glared at me by cutting me off "Dude what was that for? he harshly hissed at me in low tones not wanting to wake up Jude.

"Sorry I knew it's gonna take awhile for everyone to get up and mom told me to wake up guys up so grab your clothes so we can take a shower. Mariana and Callie are getting ready right now so come on," I told him where we heard another groan which was Jude.

"Wh-what's going on?" Jude asked with a sleepy yawn.

"Nothing buddy sorry if we made a noise but, we need to get ready for our flight," I told him.

"Oh... what time is it?" Jude asked.

"Hmm..." I began to say looking at the alarm clock that read "2:30 in the morning we have to get ready so we can have an early start so get up bro," I answered.

"Jeez it's so damn early B why can't we go later," Jesus complained.

"Don't you remember me and Callie have to check out San Francisco State University college tour since they have one of the best courses that we need to go to college either that or out of state colleges I'm not sure about Callie but, I think San Francisco is pretty cool they have the best music programs besides New York anyway," I explained.

"Oh yeah ... I forgot about that," Jesus grumbled then paused for a moment and quickly added "Wait a minute how are we suppose to take a shower if Mariana is taking her sweet time to get ready," he complained.

"Well you're just going to use mom's bathroom then," I told him.

"Yeah alright," Jesus commented.

Jude rubbed his eyes grabbing his cell phone where out nowhere his eyes bugged out wide that he got out of his bed quickly before either of us can blink "Oh no .. I forgot to call Max last night ... oh man I hope he's not mad... maybe I can ask Callie," he commented grumbling under his breath in Italian grabbing his cell phone heading to the girl's room.

"I wonder what got into him," Jesus asked leaving me to shrug then realized something "Was he just speaking French just now or was that Italian and who the heck is Max?" I asked all confuse leaving Jesus to shrug in response.

"Don't look at me I don't know all their friends... and I wasn't even aware he can speak either language and it was Italian not French," Jesus began to say where I stared at him in disbelief "What ... it's true... Callie told me they're uh fluent on Italian thru thier mom's side of the family or was that her dad's I can't remember; she even took Italian classes thru school," Jesus explained.

"They're fluent on Italian I didn't know that since when?" I asked.

"I don't know ... since forever I guess and whoever Max is I wouldn't worry about it; I mean it could be a girl for all we know," Jesus replied with a shrug.

"Yeah... maybe ... wait a second since when do you and Callie talk?" I asked.

"We always talked I mean we weren't close before but, that was before she took the bait thanks to Mariana's friend about taking the pills and got herself in trouble... I was a bit stunned that she didn't tell on my sister but, when I asked her about it she just shrugged telling me she's not a rat ... she also mentioned that she told Mariana that I shouldn't take the fall for what she did ... sooner or later she's gonna have to get in trouble too you can't protect them forever... and then mumbled under her breath in Italian and then I asked her was she speaking French then she chuckled telling me it's not French it's Italian ...and we started to get along after that since your not the only person who gets to talk to Callie B," Jesus explained then paused for a moment "I just remembered it's from her dad's side but, her mother was from Puerto Rico so maybe she's mix," he quickly added.

"Oh... I didn't know that and I guess your right ... I was just surpried that's all," I replied.

"Uh huh sure you were," Jesus comment.

Once Jesus grabbed his clothes he headed to the bathroom and noticed the door was locked knocking the door "Mariana come on save some water for the rest of us would you," he complained, that's when we heard someone unlocking the door where Callie poked her head out.

"Sorry... Jesus ... I just barley got in the shower..." Callie began to say leaving me and Jesus eyes to bug out in shock considering she's covering herself with a towel where he started stuttering nervously "Uh umm I uhhh," he starts to say.

"A-are you okay Jesus?" Callie asked looking all confuse.

"Yeah, yeah I'm so sorry Cal..." he began to say who kept staring at her with this look on his face then gave her a half smile and licked his lips quickly as he continued to talk "My mistake Callie I uh thought you were my twin sister Mariana sorry about that," he explained clearing his throat looking away.

"No worries it happens all the time .. I won't take long under 5-10 minutes tops promise," Callie replied with a smile leaving him to nod at this that's when he paused for a moment then quickly added "Take your time we're not in a hurry are we B?" he asked

"Yeah ... take your time Callie no worries since the tour is whenever so we have plenty of time to check out the campus or something," I replied.

"O...kay... thanks guys... I think..." she says looking at us weirdly then locked the door behind her.

 _(10 minutes of awkward silence) ..._

"Well... that was uh-" Jesus began to say where Mariana came out of nowhere leaving us both startled who was currently drying her hair where she gave us a smile "Morning... " she says where we bid the same as she continued to talk " Did you guys just called me just now?" she asked all confuse.

"Nope not us, you're probably hearing things right B," Jesus lied.

"Right...what he said," I quickly added.

Mariana stared at us both weirdly then got suspicious and shrugged her shoulders where she interrupted our train of thought "You guys are so weird... oh and by the way Callie is inside taking her shower so you're gonna use mom's bathroom unless she was done before then in case your wondering," she explained heading back to her room where we had a blank look on our faces.

"Now she tells me," he mumbled shaking his head.

"You okay there bro?" I asked.

"Hmm... yeah I'm fine just uh ... it's just been a weird morning.. don't you think?" Jesus asked.

"If you say soo..." I began to say grabbing my clothes and continued to talk "Well I'm gonna head to mom's room to take a shower and once I'm done you can go after me okay," I offered.

"Sure sounds like a plan unless Callie finishes early then I can just go after her," Jesus commented where I stared at him for a long moment but shook my head knowing that couldn't be it.

"Yeah maybe ... anyway we have to get ready before my dad gets here so me and Callie can look at the campus ... it's a good thing we picked the earliest tours or else we would've went straight away to Florida if it wasn't for that appointment," I explained.

"Right ... right ... " Jesus mumbled.

"Are you sure your okay?" I asked once again.

"I'm fine B don't worry about it," Jesus replied.

"Alright but, you know if you want to talk I'm here to listen you know that right?" I asked.

Jesus looked at me for a long moment nodded at this "Yeah I know thanks bro," he says.

"No problem," I told him.

Once I left their room I paused for a moment rethinking the conversation me and Jesus had awhile ago but, shook that thought away; there's now way he would right ... I mean there's no way he would would he; I turned to Jesus's room where I shook my thought.

"Nahhh," I replied.

"Brandon you okay?" Mariana asked poking her head out from her room that she's sharing with Callie.

"Yeah I'm fine Mari don't worry about it," I told her.

"If you say so," Mariana replied staring at me for a moment and shrugged returning what she was doing combing her hair. I continued my way to my mom's bedroom where I saw my mom combing her hair smiling at me "Morning B you're going to take a shower?" she asked.

"Yeah if that's alright with you since Callie is using currently ours at the moment," I told her.

"Of course go ahead B is Jesus and Jude both awake yet?" mom asked.

"Yeah they're both awake I told them that I was going to use the your shower first in case the girls take long," I replied leaving her to nod at this.

"Of course," mom replied.

 **Mariana's P.O.V.** **(20 minutes before) ...**

My foster mom Lena woke me and Callie really early since we're heading to San Francisco first because Brandon and Callie have an appointment to take a tour to San Francisco State University and took the earliest ones they had since we're leaving that same day ... to Orlando, Florida for our spring break. Of course I'm excited for this to get away from all the drama from school that's been happening; since me and Callie are pretty close to one another now; Brandon, Jesus and I were a bit skeptically at first but, we were wrong to judge Callie since she was got herself in trouble thanks to .. Liam ... among other things ... she even went downtown to get Jude out of there from their current foster home luckily mama Stef arrested him so he wouldn't do anything to get close to Callie or Jude not when she's around and Brandon came with her ... I didn't want to admit it but, I was really worried about her but, of course at the time I didn't give her a chance. Once Callie was getting the hang of it with school she's been studying non stop I guess it would explain a lot why she had trust issues and I learned that she'd work really hard thru her fosters home before when she and Jude were living before ... she would make sure that her little brother had what he wanted; she didn't care if it made her tired but, it made me realize she had a huge heart when it comes with her little brother and that I shouldn't judged her ... it left me and Callie became good friends after the party although I didn't notice how she and Brandon were close along with my twin brother and me of course but, still ... I knew she had trust issues towards the other kids who would blame her on certain things when in reality it was their doing not Callie's. Once I was done with my shower that's when I grabbed my things heading to my room that I'm sharing with Callie who's soundly asleep. I guess she's still tired.

"Callie I'm done so you can take a shower now," I told her.

 **(no answer)**

"Callie..." I began to say where I looked at my best friend/ soon to be foster sister you know besides Lexi where I continued to talk "Hey Callie it's your turn to take a shower before the guys get inside," I told her gently.

"Hmm... yeah, I'm up, I'm up, ... I was just..." Callie began to say shaking her head where she made another tired yawn and continued to talk "Resting my eyes ... while you took a shower," she mumbled.

"Uh huh .. sure you were come on sleepy head you better hurry before Jesus gets there first," I offered leaving her to nod at this where she grabbed her stuff and went to the bathroom quickly; I grabbed my make up bag from inside my purse and started applying my make up after rechecking my stuff in case I got everything for the trip where Jude came rushing thru the door.

"Oh," I began to say in a surprise tone blinking my eyes where I made a smile "Morning Judicorn," I greeted my favorite foster little brother; even though he's not my brother but, he's Callie's little brother so in a way I consider him as my favorite brother in the family at the moment you know besides Callie, Jesus and Brandon.

"Morning Mari did you just got up?" Jude asked looking around for his sister where I paused for a moment "Yeah I just woke up awhile ago so I'm done with my shower why?" I asked.

"Well... I was wondering where Callie was since I need to talk to her," Jude replied after making another yawn where I paused for a moment "You just miss her kiddo she's taking a shower right now, why what's up?" I asked applying mascara.

"Oh..." Jude began to say as his shoulders slumped in disappointment where he paused for a moment "I was just hoping I can use her phone because I uh forgot to call Max since it's really important since my cell phone is uh charging right now," he explained.

"Isn't it a bit early to call him though since it's currently 2:45 in the morning Judicorn and wouldn't he be sleeping by now," I began to say while he paused for a moment biting his bottom lip nervously where he quickly added "Oh I know it's early ... but, uh he doesn't live down here he lives in Florida ... so it's uh probably 6:45 in the morning or something since he's probably on his way to work right now," he explained.

"Well... if your sure I mean if he lives out of state then I don't see why not ... as long as your let your sister doesn't mind of course," I told him with a smile.

"Yeah I'm sure ... she won't mind but, I'll ask her anyway," he says knocking on the bathroom from our side of the our bedroom and continued to talk "Hey Callie it's Jude are you still taking a shower...?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm almost done kiddo why what's up ... is something wrong?" Callie asked.

"No ... nothing's wrong ... I was just um wondering if I can use your cell phone to call Max since I don't have his number on my cell phone yet that Stef and Lena gave me pleaseeeeee," Jude begged.

"Yeah of course you don't have to ask as long as everything is okay then go right ahead Jude ... Tell Max, Klaus, Elias and Tai that I'll call them before we arrive down there oh and don't forget to ask them where and what time we're meeting them since I didn't get a chance to ask the yet," Callie explained.

"Cool and sure I'll tell them thanks Callie," Jude replied.

"Don't worry about it kiddo ... was that it..?" she asked.

"Yeah that was it .. I'll uh let you get back to your shower..." Jude began to say where I decided to add myself into their conversation before he can leave "Wait a minute," where he stopped slowly facing me where I continued to talk "Since when do you and Callie know anyone in Florida... ?" I asked all confuse.

"Oh ummm..." Jude began to say as he started to get nervously while I raised my eyebrow at him while he tried to look innocent as possible and continued to talk "Their uh ... some of mine and Callie's friends from a pen pal ... we kept in touch when we kept moving to one foster home to another from before," he explained.

"A pen pal .. who lives in Florida?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him.

"Yeah ... they're uh originally from Italy and moved to Florida like 3-4 years ago ... and we uh kept in touch with them since then," Jude quickly added.

"Are they nice?" I asked.

"Yeah they're awesome ... me and Callie haven't seen them since we were kids and uhhh since we been moving to one foster to another ... it was hard to stay in touch ya know," Jude replied.

"I thought you guys didn't get along with any of your foster families before?" I asked all confuse.

"Not all of them were bad... just some ..." Jude quickly added.

"Oh okay then," I told him as I heard him sigh in relief where I quickly added "Judicorn?" I asked.

"Yeah ..." Jude began to say facing me slowly once again where I paused for a moment where I knew they were closed off especially Callie where I continued to talk "You know ... you and Callie can tell me, Brandon and Jesus anything, we'll be there to listen and help you guys right?" I explained leaving him to nod at this.

"Yeah I know ... thanks though I'll uh keep that in mind," Jude replied.

"Good... you better take a shower since we're about to leave really soon okay kiddo," I told him leaving him to nod at this where he went to his room to grab his clothes where Callie got out of the bathroom where Jude ran before either of us can blink.

"Don't run Jude you can hurt yourself," Callie scolded at her brother.

"Sorry it's just I been waiting to take a shower after you," Jude replied.

"Right ... you better tell Jesus since he's been waiting in the other side of the room," Callie replied.

"Sorry Jesus I got first dibs after my sister," Jude replied locking the door on both sides.

"No you didn't and how did you get there so fast," Jesus complained.

"I went thru Callie and Mariana's room," Jude says poking his tongue at him.

"Damn it," Jesus complained.

"Jesus watch your mouth young man," mom scolded at him.

"Sorry mom," Jesus replied.

"Boys," Callie and I both replied leaving us quiet and then we started laughing where she continued to talk "Hey Mari do you think I can borrow your mascara by any chance I'm kinda out," as she was drying her hair with a towel.

"Sure of course here you go," I told her giving my mascara to her.

"Thanks," Callie replied.

"No problem," I told her where I heard my brother swore under his breath.

"Hey Jesus you can use the bathroom thru's mom's room if you want," Brandon yelled from mom's room where I overheard our foster mom Lena telling him not to yell in the house since it's still early; that's when I heard him grumbling under his breath.

"Damn that little punk ... I had first dibs before he did,"Jesus began to say where our foster mom Lena cut us off "Boys no yelling in the house and Jesus just use our bathroom since Mike is gonna be here soon," she explained.

"Fine ... fine ..." Jesus complained grumbled under his breath and quickly "Sorry mom," Brandon and my twin brother Jesus replied while I just shake my head "Boys are so stupid," I mumbled under my breath.

"I'll be right back Mari," Callie began to say grabbing her cell phone where I got confuse "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm just going to be in the at the patio to grab the guitar," Callie began to say while I nodded at this where she bumped into my brother Jesus where he was about to say something but, she cut him off "Oops sorry Jesus didn't see you there I uhhh gotta talk to someone real quick byeee," she says mumbling under her breath in Italian then she bumped into Brandon "Sorry Brandon I really need to work on that," she explained with a blank look on their faces when I heard this thru the hallway; I noticed my twin brother Jesus and Brandon just stood there with a disbelief look on their faces on how quickly Callie ran quick which is why I decided to poke my head out again to see what happen.

"I wonder what's up with her?" Brandon asked.

"What happen?" I asked.

"Jesus?" Brandon and I asked him shaking him out of his thoughts where Jesus shakes his head clearing his throat "Huh what ... " noticing the both of us staring at him "Don't worry about it guys now if you don't mind I'ma take a shower," he says passing us both leaving us to blink our eyes at this.

"Did we miss something?" I asked.

"I'ma ... get ready so uh later," Brandon quickly added leaving me to stand there with a blank look on my face.

"Yeah whatever," I told him shrugging my shoulders and mumbled under my breath "They are so weird," in Spanish.

 **Callie's P.O.V.**

Once I was outside I leaned against the wall holding my breath as I tried to calm my heart since I pretty ran quickly ... it's bad enough that Jesus saw me in a towel but, the way he looked at me ... it's almost like ... nahh couldn't be..that's when I decided to call my four older brothers and made sure I was by myself so I went to the backyward where I dailed 3 which was Klaus; his phone was off so I just left a voicemail on his phone.

"Hey Klaus it's Callie... sorry I didn't get a chance to call you guys back last night... I just uh ... I wanted to thank you guys for the present you gave me and Jude the free passes to the theme parks that I requested the other day... it really helped a lot since I was planing on giving these to Mariana and Jesus as their late birthday present and all that but, anyway I'll uh let you get back to sleep but, then again I'm not really sure if you're at work or not... so I'll uh talk to you soon...okay. Jude and I love you big brother... I hope to see you soon I hope... bye," I replied and hung up.

I sat down on the patio giving a long sigh that I didn't even notice that Brandon saw me thru the window while I was talking to my one of my older brothers where I dialed Elias, Tai and Max which they're #3, #4, #5 and dialed Tai first.

"Hey Tai it's Callie... I just left a message to Klaus just awhile ago... I'm sorry that Jude and I couldn't call you guys back last night... we were a bit busy and was middle of dinner and we didn't know what time you guys get off from work so ... anyway the reason I called was that I heard you're engaged congratulations big brother I hope me and Jude get to make it there although.. I'm not even sure how we're gonna get there but, I'm sure I'll figure something out ... for the both of us I mean ... we're both good in case your wondering umm... well I just wanted to check in with you guys so uh call me back soon when you get chance okay. I love you guys hugs and kisses from me and Jude ... talk to you later big brother ... I hope byeee," I replied and hung up on him leaning against the bench staring at the sky deep into my thoughts.

"Hey," a voice replied leaving me to jump and completely startled where I grabbed a bat to protect myself thinking it was Liam but, when I widen my eyes in horror and saw it was only Brandon that made me sigh in relief steadying my heart from scaring me half of to death.

"Oh ...hey Brandon... it's just you ..." I began to say where I rapidly hit him on the arm "Don't ever. ever do that again you nearly scared half to death making me think it was Li-what are you doing out here anyway," I asked rapidly changing the subject.

"No need to be violent and what am I-" he began to say noticing my expression where he took a deep breath and continued to talk "I was just about ... to ask you the same thing ... I mean it's practically cold out you can get sick," he asked while I gave him a blank look on my face not sure what to respond on that where I clearly my throat and made up some lie.

"Oh ... that ... I was just umm... getting some fresh air ... it felt a bit stuffy inside the house ..." I lied putting my cell phone inside my jacket pocket for safe keeping leaving Brandon to stare at me suspiciously.

"Uh huh... sure you were ... so uh are you ready for the campus tour in San Fransico State University?" Brandon asked sitting on the patio bench next to me.

"Yeah I guess I mean it's probably gonna be the same like the other schools," I told him.

"True but, it would give you a chance to reconsider your options when it comes with college," Brandon replied.

"I guess... but, it's gonna take a long time to pay for the school since I'm not even close to get into that kind of school," I replied.

"You may never know unless you try Callie," Brandon replied.

"Yeah ... maybe..." I whispered.

"So uh who were you talking too just then?" he asked casually leaving me to widen my eyes in shock but, before I answer he cut me off "I uh couldn't help but, overhear ... and I got curious ... sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you or anything since we have a big tour soon... since I'm a bit surprised your out here of all places," he explained.

"It helps me think... and I uhhh was talking to Wyatt about something ... " I lied where he gave me a blank stare and squinted his eyes for a bit shaking his head.

"Callie ... no offense but, I knew it wasn't Wyatt ... since it's barley 2:45 in the morning do you really think he'd be up at this hour of all places," he asked.

 _"Damn ... he figure me out ..."_ I thought to myself.

I took a deep breath knowing I couldn't hide this from him... where I decided to skim the answer from the real truth since I wasn't ready to tell them the real truth just yet ...it's still too soon.

"Fine... you caught me ...Klaus and Tai they're good friends of mine and Jude's .. and we considered them as our family ... "I began to say where he cut me off "How you guys meet each other?" he asked.

"He was my pen pal... I known him since I was 10," I lied.

"Do you love him..." he asked while I gave him a blank look where he quickly coughed and spoke up " I mean if he was your pen pal... then I guess that's okay ... but, have you ever met him before ... the guy that you were talking too I mean?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and spoke up "I guess you can say he's like an older brother that me and Jude never had ... and yes I do... since he always took care of me and Jude whenever we were bullied from our foster family before so ... " I explained; even though that wasn't a big lie I just made him think he's my pen pal since I'm not really in the mood for 21 questions at the moment.

"Oh well that's-" Brandon began to say where our foster mom Lena found us outside where she interrupted our conversation "Callie... Brandon what were you guys doing... it's freezing cold out here come on I made breakfast for us before we leave," she offered.

"We were just talking and we'll be right there thanks," I commented as I walked passed Brandon before he can say anything which left me to sigh in relief.

 **[it was 3:30 in the morning-they're heading to the airport to catch their first flight to San Francisco so Brandon and Callie can go to their San Francisco University campus tour which was early in 7:30 a.m. and it was private ... so that was pretty good] ...**

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Jesus, B, Mariana, Callie, Jude come on guys it's time to go or else we're gonna be late," Lena began to say yelling from downstairs where Callie came out carrying her purple duffle bag with two of her luggage then out of nowhere Jesus being the good brother helped her out much to her surprise that she gave him a smile.

"Thanks Jesus you really didn't have to do that you know," Callie explained.

"I know but, I wanted too... since it looks a bit heavy for you to carry all that," Jesus offered where his twin sister Mariana carried her two luggage's and had a duffle bag except it was baby blue while Callie was purple; it matched for both girls so it wouldn't get all confuse.

"Can someone please help me here," Mariana complained.

"B help your sister," Stef yelled from the living room where Brandon nodded at this.

"On it mom," he replied helping out Mariana since Jesus was helping out Callie from the other side.

"Thanks Brandon your such a good brother unlike my twin brother who didn't bother to help me," Mariana sarcastically complained.

"Ha ha," Jesus sarcastically says where he continued to talk "In case you haven't noticed I'm helping Callie with her things," he argued back.

"The least you can do is help me I am your sister after all," Mariana argued back.

"B is helping you so I can help Callie," Jesus argued back.

Before either of them can argue anymore that's when Jude added himself with a different subject "Hey Callie did you talk to Max yet?" he asked leaving the kids confuse where Callie panicked noticing their expressions and casually ignored the looks they had "No not yet ... but, I did leave a message to Klaus and Tai it won't be long till they call me back though probably on their lunch break or something," she explained with a shrug.

"Oh well I just talked to Elias last night when I was at Conner's he told me to tell you that he got us some passes for the theme parks you requested do you know what he's talking about?" Jude asked all confuse as well.

Callie bit her bottom lip nervously almost panicking I might add where Mariana noticed this so she decided to step in and help; once they're by themselves she'll ask her what was that about later and spoke up "Hey you know what Judicorn," she began to say where everyone turned to her where she ignored "Why don't you help me find mine and Callie's jacket since it's still cold out while uh Callie bear helps the boys with our luggage huh?" she offered leaving Callie to give her a grateful look leaving Mariana to give her a playfully wink leaving Jude all confuse and was about to say something but, then he noticed his sister's pleading _'please'_ which left him to sigh and nodded at this.

"Yeah sure," Jude replied giving Callie _'we have to talk'_ look as he followed Mariana to help find the girls sweaters leaving Brandon stuck to carry Mariana's stuff with an irritated huff.

"What is he talking about Cal?" Jesus asked.

"Uhh it's nothing," Callie quickly says leaving the boys to raise their eyebrows and starred at her where she made a quickly added "It's a girl thing ... yeah that's it ... you guys wouldn't be able to understand," she says passing Jesus and Brandon quickly while they had a puzzle look on their face.

"Callie wait a second you never answered my quest-" Brandon began to say as he struggled carrying Mariana's stuff while Jesus carried Callie's stuff where Jesus cut him off "Huh ... I wonder what got her hurry all of a sudden," he asked randomly.

Brandon pursued his lips knowing he wouldn't be able to get Callie to open up but, randomly changed the subject not wanting to get her uncomfortable "Come on bro let's put the girls stuff outside where mom are," Brandon comment ignoring the question even though he's a bit curious that Jesus raised his eyebrow at his brother but, shrugged it off.

"Yeah whatever luckily they packed light or else we'll never get out of here," Jesus commented and before they can say anything else that's when Mike _(a/n: Stef's ex husband who's Brandon's biologically's dad)_ pulled up thru the driveway as he accidentally beeped his horn where everyone gathered around in front of put their stuff at the back.

"Morning guys you ready to go?" Mike asked where Stef _(a/n: Mike's ex wife)_ gave him a stern look.

"Yeah we're ready to go Mike.. and would you mind not beeping your horn so loud ... there are still neighbors who are still sleeping you know" Stef argued back with a stern look.

"Oops sorry about that ... guess I'm just used to us waking up early because of work," Mike commented with a half smile leaving her to roll her eyes playfully.

"Don't mind her Mike she's still cranky that we got an early flight for San Francisco since both Callie and Brandon are getting ready for college pretty soon that they both got the early tours to see the campus and we needed to get an early start for both flights and we managed to get all the kids to get up," Lena explained waving him off knowing how grumpy and cranky she can be.

"Don't I know it I can't believe B is going to college in a year time does fly fast don't you think and where are the rest of the kids anyway?" Mike asked noticing that Mariana and Jude aren't outside where Stef quickly added "They should be- hmmm ... that's weird ... B why don't you and Jesus help Callie put our stuff in the back and help your father please," she explained.

"Sure mom," Brandon replied.

"Thanks baby," she says.

"No problem," Jesus replied.

"Where's Marian and Jude I could've sworn they were just here-" Lena began to say who was cut off by Callie who shifted uncomfortable "Oh they're upstairs looking for our sweaters ... Mariana said something about that it's still cold outside or something," she says with a shrug.

"Oh well why don't you grab them so we can leave so that way it won't be traffic by the time we get there," Lena offered.

Just before Callie was about to answer Mariana and Jude raced downstairs before they can blink "There's no need we're here, we're here mama," she replied who were out of breath where Jude took a huge gulp of water to steady his breathing and passed Callie's sweater to her "Here Callie I brought your sweater thought you might be cold," he replied.

"Thanks baby," Callie replied with a smile with a hug as he hugged back; as you can tell Callie is very affectionate and very overprotective towards her little brother just like their older brothers who are like that with them; it's gonna be one hell of a family reunion for these two.

"So ... who's sitting with whom?" Mariana asked where Callie paused for a moment and quickly added "I'm fine sitting in the middle seat," she replied.

"Cool we'll see together in the middle seat then come on," she replied pulling her foster sister/best friend inside the car with Jude came after her leaving Jesus and Brandon sat in the back behind the girls and Jude.

"And I guess you two are sitting in the front with me then since it's three seats," Mike offered

"I thought it was two seats?" Stef asked.

"Nah I added a third seat for the front 2 days ago since we're leaving together to the airport," Mike replied.

"You did why didn't I know about this?" Stef asked all confuse.

"I don't know you never asked," Mike replied.

"Oh that'd be great thanks Mike," Lena commented _(a/n: in my story Lena is currently pregnant; I thought I skimmed a bit being in the latest episode and they're expecting twins so she's like six months pregnant; they're expecting a boy and a girl and they're both married so the kiss between Brandon and Callie never happened sorry Brallie fans out there but, this is Jesus and Callie story Jellie fans who loves Jesus and Callie as a couple together)_

"We should get some breakfast since we got some time before we head to Florida after we reached to San Francisco," Stef comments.

"I was thinking the same thing ... what time is it right now?" Lena asked.

"It's about a quarter around 4:00 right now since our flight isn't till 5:30 so we have like an hour to check in and everything but, either than that do you and Callie have an questions for the colleges that we're going to check out B?" Mike asked.

"I'm going to ask about the music program and see what else they have," Brandon replied.

"What about you Callie?" Mike asked.

"I just want to check out the photography course and maybe the ... foreign languages like Italy, Japan, Paris, France ... or maybe the creative arts department if necessary," Callie mumbled under her breath in Italian which left the rest of the family except Jude had a puzzle look on their faces.

"Those are good questions I'm sure they have those in the courses and I didn't know you were into creative arts? What kind of creative arts like painting or writing?" Lena asked.

"Mostly writing since ... I write a lot and since my mom originally from Italy I thought maybe ... I can learn to speak Italian if I ever meet my mom's side of the family maybe..." Callie replied.

"That's great sweetie," Lena replied with a smile.

"I thought it was too.." Callie replied.

"What about the drama department don't you want to try that course too?" Stef asked.

"Maybe... " Callie replied with a shrug.

"Well that's good I'm glad your trying out new things sweetie," Stef replied.

"Is there any other questions you want to add?" Lena asked.

"Not that I know of," Brandon replied.

"Me either," Callie replied.

"You know there's other options that you can try out B," Mike replied.

"Yeah I know dad I just want to keep my options open you know," Brandon replied.

"Of course, " Mike replied.

 **~*~End of Prologue~*~**

 **So what do you guys think so far... right now it's under rewritten progress right now so we'll see how this story works out ...**


End file.
